


Egg Salad Sandwiches

by RiddlePanda



Category: South Park
Genre: Body Modification, Cloaca, Cloaca Sex, Egg Laying, M/M, Oviposition, Sequel to Egg Salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda
Summary: Sequel to Egg SaladEven years later after he was abducted and experimented on, Clyde knew he still had a lot of healing to do. He had a life to live, kids to raise, a job to work.There were days he hated himself, days he tolerated, and days that he cherished. He was glad he had a wonderful husband and family to keep him grounded.





	Egg Salad Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most long winded, self indulgent fic I've written. But I had to for the sake of closure for my own personal reasons. Hope you enjoy.

Clyde gently eased into the hot water, grateful the warmth was soothing his aching body. The week had just seemed to drag on and Clyde was ready for it to be over. His Egg Week, as they had begun to call it, had been worse this time around than normal, and Clyde was ready to lay his eggs and be pain free for three weeks.

His lower back hurt, his legs were cramping, and no matter what position he moved in, one of the eggs had been stubborn and refused to move in his womb, poking him in the stomach. The pain pills Token’s mom had mixed together especially for him had offset some of the pain, but even they weren’t enough.

Clyde put his hand on his stomach, rubbing his slight pudge he got during the week, grateful that he had put on some much needed pounds in the last few years to prevent the glaring stretch marks he still had from the first time he had laid eggs when he was much skinnier than he should have been.

He felt the eggs finally start to shift and Clyde took a deep breath, knowing it would almost be time for them to make their way out of his cloaca and into the warm water surrounding him. He stretched out in the large tub, doing a few test pushes to prep for the actual egg pushing he knew would start as soon as the membrane in his womb broke.

One more test push had been enough for his womb and the water quickly became pink and cloudy, signalling the eggs were ready to come out. Clyde moved to the deeper part of the tub and took a deep breath, grabbing onto the hand rails.

The first push was always the hardest, even nearly five years later. Clyde found out the best way of expelling the eggs in the easiest way was to dissociate himself from what was happening. There was less mess, less crying and vomit. It helped to block out the pain, especially since his body would probably never adapt to the fact that he had to lay eggs every month.

There was a pinching in his abdomen and Clyde could feel the muscles inside start to work as the first cramp hit. He closed his eyes and pushed hard, feeling the first egg start to make its way through the opening of his womb. The outside muscle of his cloaca throbbed in anticipation of being stretched.

The eggs were smaller, only half size of his first eggs at the most, but it was still an exercise on laying them. The egg stopped halfway on his first push, the tip of the egg resting on the inside rim of his cloaca. Clyde took a few deep breaths until the next contraction hit, and the brunette gave another hard push as he whimpered in pain, expelling the egg into the water.

The egg slowly sank to the bottom as Clyde leaned against the side of the tub, taking deeps breaths to calm himself before the next egg was ready. The next contraction hit a few minutes later and Clyde repeated the routine of pushing as hard as he was able to, slowly pushing the egg through the muscles of his cloaca, feeling just more than the egg come out.

The water around him had a slight yellowish brown tinge to it by this point which Clyde had to ignore. Egg laying was extremely messy and he knew by the messes he made when he had still laid his eggs in bed, that he’d piss and defecate at least twice. Clyde made it a point to limit his food intake on the day of his egg laying, but he couldn’t forego food and liquids altogether so he’d still have energy for labor.

His hips and cloaca throbbed in pain by the time the third egg was ready, his legs numb. Clyde grabbed one of the many towels near the tub and laid it in the corner, crossing his arms and resting his head on them, as he gave himself a small break, ignoring the next contraction, and letting the last egg be naturally pulled by the push.

Clyde was ready to push by the next contraction, raising up and gripping the tub, the small break giving him a boost of energy, and with one last push, the third egg was pushed through his aching cloaca into the water below, sinking to rest next to the other two.

Clyde laid his head back on his arms and closed his eyes, resting for a few minutes as he softly pushed out any of the leftover membrane that had surrounded the eggs that hadn’t come out when the eggs were pushed out, grateful the placenta-like material was thin enough to break apart for easier expulsion.

The brunette shifted his body to the shallower part of the tub, pulling the long chain that connected the plug to the bottom, waiting until most of the water drained out before retrieving his eggs. He wasn’t about to dip his head in the dark reddish-brown water, even if it was his own waste.

Egg color depended on what he had been eating and there was nearly always a yellow one due to craving lemon bars during the week. The light blue one was another regular, but Clyde was impressed by the deep red colored one this time around. He gently picked the eggs up and set them on the towel he had laid on before carefully pulling himself out of the bathtub.

He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay down on the cool bathroom floor and take a nap, but he needed a shower to clean himself from whatever had been in the tub. Token would be home soon to clean the tub so Clyde left it for the time being.

His legs twitched as he shakily walked toward the shower, turning the water on, and giving himself a quick scrub down. Usually Token was there to help, but the case he was working on had taken up most of his time. The client was offering more than Token’s usual rates and while they certainly weren’t hurting for money, the birthing tub and bathroom remodel wasn’t cheap. Neither was the money The Blacks had paid for the workers to keep quiet about what they installed.

Clyde dressed in a loose shirt and pajama pants and shuffled his way out of the bathroom and into his and Token’s bedroom, depositing the eggs on the dresser before making his way to their bed, crawling into the warm blankets. He quickly texted Token their code word to let him know he was done before laying his head on the pillow. He was asleep in minutes.

————————————————-

_“Your eggs were smaller this cycle. Perhaps I need to up your hormone dose. Or fertilize the next batch. It’s been a while since the last specimens were born and I’ve nearly exhausted my research on them. Yes. That’s what I’ll do.”_

Clyde quickly sat up, putting his hand over his mouth to muffle his shout as he shook in bed. His eyes frantically scanned the room, making sure it was indeed his and Token’s and not the room in the lab he had been trapped in. He quietly sobbed in relief after seeing Token sleeping next to him and closed his eyes, trying to slow his heavy breathing.

There was movement beside him and arms pulled him closer. Clyde laid his head on Token’s chest, letting his husband’s heartbeat lull him into a calm state as Token ran his fingers through his hair.

“That dream again?”

Clyde could only nod as he shakily calmed his breathing. “I-It wasn’t as bad. I only got to him talking about making me pregnant again. None of the actual…stuff. How long did I sleep?”

Token hummed as he kissed the top of Clyde’s head. “A while but you needed it since you laid your eggs so late and I know you stayed up late last night. I cleaned the tub and gave the girls a bath before sending them to bed. They seemed more tired than usual. Tweek had already fed them dinner before I picked them up.”

“Speaking of, today’s eggs were a good color. I don’t know what I ate to get that deep red color, but Tweek’s gonna love working with that one. I’m just glad I had them today so I’ll be fine for the girls’s fifth birthday party next week. Last year was not fun at all. Trying to plan a birthday when you’re cramping and horny is not something I want to do again.”

“Yeah… Hard to blow balloons when you’re blowing something else.”

“Lewd.”

Token chuckled and shifted them so they could lay down. “As much as I hate to admit it, especially given the circumstances, but we’re pretty lucky to be married and have children and actually _**HAVE**_ a regular sex life. It’s pretty evident with most our parents that we were all pretty much **IT** for them after we were born. I had always wanted a sibling. I’m glad the girls have each other.”

“I think I fell for you even more the day you called them your daughters too.”

Token shifted and bumped Clyde’s forehead before kissing him on the lips. “They never were anything **BUT** Clyde. Love at first sight, just like you. I knew instantly when I saw them in your arms, before you even told me what they were, that they were coming home with us.”

“So…now that we’re awake and we’re talking about it… you want some fuck?”

Token rolled his eyes, before reaching down and running his hand up Clyde’s shirt. “You and your damn memes.”

Clyde licked his lips before beginning to suck on Token’s collarbone. “Lemme smash.”

Token sat up, pulling the blankets off the two, as Clyde shifted to the middle of their bed. Token lifted Clyde’s shirt up and leaned down, placing soft kisses and bites down the brunette’s torso, enjoying how Clyde squirmed.

He freed Clyde’s penis from the pajama pants, already hard from the soft touches and kisses Token had placed on his body. He gave it a lick, causing the man underneath him to whimper.

“Which hole Clyde?”

“M-My-”

“You say “egghole” and I’m not doing either.”

“That’s what it _**IS**_!”

“Clyde…”

Clyde growled as he spread his legs wider. “Anus. It’s easier to clean out and I want another shower after this. I just did a quick scrub down earlier because I was too exhausted to take a normal one.”

Even in the darkened room, Clyde saw the flash of regret pass through Token’s eyes. “Dude, don’t feel bad you couldn’t be here. It happens. It’s gonna happen again. The new tub helps so much. Be impressed I did it by myself. And if you don’t fuck me in the next five minutes, I’m jacking myself off and you don’t get the fuck.”

“Someone’s impatient.”

“I’ve been horny all week. Give me some slack.”

Token smirked as he reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube in the drawer and generously coating his fingers and dick with the substance.

The opening of Clyde’s cloaca was still loose from earlier and Token was able to easily get two fingers in, pushing them down as much as he could to enter the hole that was the start of Clyde’s rectum. He felt the hole and gave a small push.

“Right hole?”

Clyde nodded and bucked his hips, pushing Token’s fingers in farther. Token gently moved them around, feeling Clyde shake beneath him as he whimpered and moaned. Adding a third finger, Token stretched the hole out, using his last finger and thumb to push against the cloaca’s opening.

"Remember when it took forever to prep you because you were so _tight_? I could barely get one finger in. Two was pushing it. And now look at this. Three Clyde. Three."

Clyde panted and moaned, feeling himself grow slicker as the natural lubricant the cloaca made began offering its help. “Token…please… goddamn it...just...fuck...”

Token carefully pulled his fingers out and lifted Clyde’s hips up slightly. Just like with his fingers, Token positioned his penis the furthest he could to get the right hole. He pushed through the cloaca’s hole and stopped when he met resistance.

“Clyde?”

“R-Right hole Token.”

Token slowly pushed through, gently inching his way in to stretch Clyde safely. He leaned down as his penis pushed further inwards, grabbing Clyde’s own and slowly stroking it, the combination of lube and Clyde’s juices making the job easier as he began to stroke faster.

Clyde wrapped his legs around Token as the man began to thrust faster into him, stroking and pumping his penis at the same speed. Clyde pulled Token down to kiss him to hide the more audible moans and whimpers he made.

The two ejaculated at nearly the same time and Token slowly pulled out, noticing the tremors in Clyde’s legs. “You need help to the bathroom?”

Clyde took shallow breaths as his body cooled off and nodded his head. “Yeah. Just need to rest for a second. I’ll be fine coming back though.”

——————————————————-

Clyde was still walking slowly by the time he got back to their bedroom, the sheets changed. Token was already propped up in bed, dressed in a new shirt. The brunette slowly climbed in bed and scooted closer to Token, who turned the bedside lamp off and shifted down in the bed, throwing his arm around Clyde. He bumped their foreheads together before giving Clyde a soft kiss. “Feel better?”

Clyde nodded and slung his own arm around Token, pulling the two closer. “I feel so clean and refreshed, but I think my-”

There was a small audible pop and Clyde winced and quickly closed his eyes, removing his arm from being draped around Token to rub at his hip. “Fuck! That hurt!”

Token frowned as he placed his own hand across Clyde’s hip. “Do you need a pain pill? How bad is it?”

“I’m…fine. It’s good. Just a dull throbbing now. That was my hip popping. That was what I was gonna say. My hip was out of place.”

“You know we could always wait until the next day when everything’s back to normal down there. I don’t want to be the cause of hurting you more. I still feel bad I had to work today and not be here to help you.”

Clyde shook his head. “Token, it’s okay that you had to miss. I’ve already told you that. And it’s routine to have sex afterward. At least I don’t cry anymore.”

Token smiled, bringing Clyde’s arm back to wrap around him. “I legit thought I hurt you the first time we had sex in college and you started crying afterward. I mean we honestly didn’t know what the hell we were doing that first time. That’s still gonna be one of my most cherished memories.”

“The relief on your face when I told you that you were so gentle and you started crying too. And you were much better than a stiff strap-on dildo that wasn’t curved right to even get me off.”

“You know, Nichole and I actually found that thing when we were cleaning out her dorm room she shared with Bebe after she got that one apartment with that guy she was seeing and left whatever she didn’t want to take there. Nichole said they passed a sex shop in Boulder when they went to visit Heidi and she bought it. She used it once and threw it in the back of her closet, disgusted that you weren’t into it.”

“Hard to be “into it” when it feels like a giant macaroni noodle is being shoved in your ass without getting any softer. Like, I didn’t have anything to compare to it until you, but I was already pretty sure that anal wasn’t supposed to feel anything like what I felt. I’m grateful that experience didn’t turn me off from liking guys.”

“I’m glad it didn’t. These last seven years have been wonderful. Wonderful husband, wonderful children, wonderful life. I love you.”

Clyde snuggled up to Token, breathing in the man’s unique scent. “Love you too. I think I can go to sleep now, even after that nightmare. I feel like tomorrow’s gonna be a special day.”

“Of course it is. It’s Saturday and we’re both off from work for once. I don’t know about you, but I kinda wanna laze around. Mom can watch the girls.”

———————————

“Dad? Can I have a drink of water? I can’t reach the sink anymore.”

Token’s eyes shot open and focused on the tiny black child in front of him, unclothed, head full of curly hair, rubbing her eyes.

“Dad?”

Token screamed and sat up, frantically trying to turn on the bedside lamp. Clyde groaned beside him and shakily sat up, rubbing his own eyes.

“The fuck Token?”

Token pulled Clyde forward, pointing his finger at the very confused and still sleepy looking girl. “That! Do you not see that _CHILD_ right there?! This is how horror movies start! No! Fuck this shit! My house is **NOT** haunted!”

The little girl giggled, causing Clyde’s eyes to widen before he broke out into a grin. "Token, why are you screaming? It’s just Lila.“

"Lila was a furry purple orb when we put her in bed! NOT a five year old black child!"

“Daddy? Can I get a drink of water since Dad won’t? I can’t reach the sink anymore. I tried but I didn’t wanna break anything.”

Clyde chuckled and nodded as he walked out of the room. “Stay here on the bed while I get it. And then we’ll find some clothes. Are Mavi and Zelena the same way?”

Lila nodded before climbing into the bed, drawing her legs up to her chest, and smiling as she looked at Token. “Sorry for scaring you Dad.”

Token looked the girl over, the initial shock of Lila’s new appearance dying down. Lila had his skin tone and a light brown hair color in the mess of curls cascading from her head. Deep purple eyes that looked more blue in the artificial light.

“You have Clyde’s nose.”

Lila giggled. “Of course I do! Zelena has yours. Children are supposed to look like their parents, right?”

Token was about to retort when Clyde came back with a small cup of water. “Checked on Mavi and Zelena too. Same way. Put them in one of the guest rooms and threw a blanket over them so they wouldn’t get cold. I’d like to find them clothes before fully waking them up.”

“How did this happen? How are you not freaking out?”

Token wrapped one of the throw blankets around Lila before standing up and joining Clyde as he dug around in the closet, knowing exactly what Clyde was looking for.

Clyde shrugged as he handed Token the box in the back of the closet that held some of his clothes he had when he was a kid. “I’ve read all of Mephesto’s notes and watched the videos while you were at work and I was taking a break from writing. I knew you guys were horrified about everything, but I honestly needed to know what exactly happened to me. Everything that he did that he didn’t tell me. I knew their DNA wasn’t exactly stable and that there was a possibility of it mutating. I didn’t think it would be **THIS** complex, but I was prepared for anything they may turn into.”

Token closed his eyes, clutching the box tight. “I’m sorry Clyde. I know I put on a brave front for you when I help during your egg cycle, but I honestly couldn’t stomach hearing you in pain from laying the girls’s eggs. Even with the sound off, I could still _HEAR_ those screams.”

Clyde smiled softly as he bumped their foreheads together. “Token. Babe. I do not fault you at all for not wanting to watch it. You’re still there for me, for the girls, that’s all that matters.”

The two sat back on the bed and Clyde opened the box up, revealing several pieces of clothing. “These smell a bit weird, but it’s all that will fit for now. We can go clothes shopping later on. Good thing we’re off tomorrow.”

Lila looked at the pajamas Clyde handed her. “Who are Terrance and Phillip?”

Both Clyde and Token chuckled before Clyde smiled at her. “A very naughty show we all shouldn’t have watched when we were younger.”

“Should we go dress Mavi and Zelena?”

Clyde nodded at Token. “Lila, come on sweetie. Let’s get you back into bed.”

——————————–

Mavi took a little rousing to wake up so they could get pajamas on her, Token noting she had blue eyes, before she instantly fell asleep again, Clyde having to brush her straight black hair out of her face before she chewed on it. She had his skin tone but definitely had a combination of their noses.

Zelena was a lost cause and Clyde had to handle the limp child as Token carefully pulled her arms and legs through the pajamas. The girl had dark brown wavy hair, slightly darker skin tone than Clyde but not as much as Token, Token’s nose, and probably green eyes, judging from the fact both Lila and Mavi had eye colors that matched their fur.

Lila nestled against Zelena and fell asleep easily.

Clyde ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, so much for our lazy Saturday. I guess I jinxed us by saying I felt it was gonna be special.”

“I’m still wondering…how exactly they look like me. I mean…you were a given considering you’re biologically both their mother and father but… I don’t understand my features in this. I told Lila she had your nose and she just blatantly said of course she did and that Zelena had mine because we were her parents. And she can already talk and use her new body. I would think if you suddenly turned human after being a ball of fur, it would take a bit to learn things.”

“I told you that you should read Mephesto’s notes. He explains a lot about it. My thinking is that they probably picked up your DNA from hair and skin and incorporated it in theirs. And Lila’s always been the quick learner. We don’t exactly know about the other two or if they’re able to talk and use their limbs yet.”

Token looked over the girls once more, shaking his head. “You know, by the way you’re able to have a logical conversation about genetics in the middle of the night, makes me think you’d be better off writing horror novels than children’s books.”

“What makes you think I’m not?”

“Clyde Donovan-Black, what exactly have you been doing?”

Clyde smirked as he glanced at the girls before gently grabbing Token’s arm, pulling him back into their bedroom. “I’m actually writing a horror novel. Kind of…a loose autobiography about what happened to me. That’s why I’ve been re-reading Mephesto’s notes lately. I think…that’s probably also the reason I’m not having that nightmare as much. It’s sort of a healing experience.”

The two snuggled back into their bed, Clyde laying his head on Token’s chest. “So…Harris Goodman, a struggling reporter, hears rumors about activity in the old research lab in his hometown that’s been shutdown for years. He goes to investigate where he is pulled into unimaginable horrors as the old geneticist that should have been dead years ago, makes him one of his experiments. His boyfriend, Adrien, gets worried when Harris won’t answer his phone and has been missing for a week. So he goes to Harris’s hometown to try to find answers, getting help from a coffee shop barista that knows some of the darker dealings with the town and his boyfriend, who may have more of a connection to the old lab than he lets on.”

Token began running his fingers through Clyde’s hair. “That sounds amazing babe. I just love the fact you can create such complex storylines that are on the complete opposite spectrum of literature. That is a complete shift from _The Adorb Orbs and their Space Adventure_.”

“Speaking of… Tweek’s gonna have to go by pictures of the girls now for the illustrations since they’re human now.”

“We’ll have to enroll them in school in August since they’ll be turning five. And get legitimate paperwork made for them. Dad and I will be busy getting that worked out.”

Clyde yawned and closed his eyes. “We can worry about that in the morning.”

———————————-

Clyde waited until Token had drifted back to sleep before carefully getting out of bed so he wouldn’t wake his husband. He checked the guest room they had left the girls in, making sure they were okay, before heading to his office.

He couldn’t sleep, especially not after having the dream again, even if it had only been partial. In five years, he could probably count on one hand the times he had got a full night’s rest, even without the dream. Gone were the days he could sleep a full eight hours, scared to be unconscious for longer than five at any given time.

A lot of his routine had effectively changed since he had been rescued from his six week hell nearly five years ago. He had been afraid to leave Token’s house for two weeks, afraid of Token or anyone else leaving his sight for longer than five minutes. He’d start to panic if he was alone, the girls helping keep him from getting too bad since they were still babies and wanted to be near him as much as possible.

Clyde was better with handling himself now. Better at controlling the anxiety of entering a room and being the only one in there. Better at being able to actually leave the house and walk through South Park without the growing dread of him possibly being kidnapped and experimented on again. He kept mace with him, made sure his food and drinks smelled right before eating when they went out. Alcohol was out of the question. Besides…he was a father now with children.

While Craig was his childhood best friend, in the past five years, he and Tweek had grown closer in their friendship, one that the two had wanted for years while they were in school but never could click since their interests were wildly different.

Tweek had helped him control himself when the panic and anxiety kicked in. Grounded him in the reality that he was home, with family, with friends, not in the burnt to the ground lab. Clyde’s frequent home away from home was Tweek’s shop downtown, Tucker’s Tweaks and Trinkets, that the blonde had opened up with help from Craig’s parents a year after they graduated from high school.

Tweek had been the one to suggest writing what eventually became his children’s books when the blonde showed him a painting of the orb girls he had done when he babysat them. Token’s remarks about becoming a writer back in college came back to Clyde’s thoughts, sparking the interest in writing, since Clyde didn’t feel like he’d be able to pursue a career in becoming an English teacher with everything that he was going through just to function. _Adorb Orbs_ was now a popular series of four books with a fifth on the way.

Clyde picked up one of the many pictures that adorned his desk. The wedding photo of both him and Token with the three orbs nestled in their arms always brought tears to his eyes. He sniffed, grabbing a tissue and dabbing his eyes. It had been the first picture in nearly a year that he had allowed anyone to take of him after the incident. It was the first time Clyde had actually **SEEN** himself in nearly the same amount of time.

His hand twitched and he looked down, running his other hand over the small silver scars that adorned it from him punching the mirror in Token’s bathroom a week after being rescued and finally looking at his reflection, horrified by how he couldn’t recognize himself. Token had found him sobbing on the floor, covered in blood and mirror shards, pleading with his boyfriend to not take him to the hospital.

Of course Token wouldn’t take him to the hospital. Even without the new modification to his body and the questions it would raise, Token knew the hospital would just remind Clyde of being trapped. Nichole was a few hours away in Boulder, so Token’s mom had spent an hour carefully picking the shards of mirror out of his hand, applying antibiotic cream, and wrapping his hand.

Nichole and Token had still remained good friends after they had broken up, unlike Clyde and Bebe, and had stayed by Token’s side with Craig, Tweek, and Jimmy for as long as she could while they had tried to find Clyde. Likewise with Jimmy having to head back to California or risk losing his job, Nichole regretfully had to return to her hospital internship or risk getting kicked out.

She had offered her support in Clyde’s recovery, helping whenever she could until she was able to get her own office and see him regularly. She was one of the very few that knew about what had happened to him with Clyde personally telling her himself. The woman had become invaluable to them as being the only doctor Clyde was comfortable seeing, grateful that Nichole had decided to open up her practice back in South Park after graduating medical school.

Nichole had suggested the water birth tub during one of Clyde’s checkups, once she found out how both Token and he were trying different ways of making Clyde’s egg laying easier. Since she offered a variety of services, it wasn’t weird for him to make an appointment with her. The girls, now that they were human looking, would need to be checked out.

Clyde grabbed one of his notebooks, flipping to a fresh page, and began to write down what all they needed. There was no way of really knowing if the change was permanent, but they were human now and needed things that humans needed that they didn’t have when they were furry balls.

Clothes was the main thing, revamped birth certificates and documents, beds. They had been fine sleeping in a large dog bed in their play room but beds were now sorely needed. The guest bed was fine for now, but the three had different interests and would want their own sheets and blankets in what they enjoyed.

Once the list was made, Clyde picked up Mephesto’s notes where he left off, intent on getting some work on his novel done. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes, closing his eyes for a moment.

———————————-

Clyde peeled his cheek off his desk and groaned as his body protested in him sitting up. He stood up and stretched, noting from the sliver of light coming through the curtains that it was morning.

He padded his way out of his office, checking both the guest room and Token and his bedroom that his family was nowhere to be seen. He heard giggling as he made his way down the stairs into the kitchen and smiled softly as he saw the three girls sitting at the kitchen table eating the pancakes Token’s mom had made.

Said woman in question was also sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. Linda lowered the paper and smiled. “Morning sweetie. There’s more pancakes in the oven if you’re hungry.”

Clyde hummed and poured himself a cup of coffee before he grabbed a plate, pulling a few of the pancakes off the stack. He sat next to Lila and poured syrup on the pancakes, taking a few bites.

“So, I’m guessing you’re not freaked out or bothered by the fact your grandchildren are now human?”

Linda smiled. “I’m not like Token. I’d recognize my own grandchildren in any form. And I also read Mephesto’s notes, remember? I know all about genetic manipulation and mutation. I had a feeling.”

Clyde chuckled. “It’s gonna feel like old times here for you, isn’t it? Three kids making a mess in the house and getting into trouble.”

“You boys weren’t that much trouble, even when Tweek and Jimmy were added. As long as you stayed away from those other boys. Denver sound good to you?”

“Hmmm?”

“Denver. For clothes shopping. We can go look at beds and have them delivered. Token and Steve are going over paperwork and I figured we can drop the girls off with Tweek and Craig at the shop and buy clothes for them in piece. Have Tweek text you what the girls like the most.”

———————————–

Clyde texted Tweek a heads up before getting the girls settled in Linda’s mini-van to drop them off, heading back into the house to gather his eggs to give to Tweek and giving a quick kiss to Token while him and Token’s father worked.

Tweek chuckled as the three girls ran to him, hugging him up. “Well, you three certainly grew since the last time I saw you. I told you that spinach helps you grow. Just look at your Uncle Craig!”

The girls headed to the back of the shop and Clyde handed Tweek the three eggs he had laid the day before. “I’m glad you’re not freaked out. Token was screaming last night about ghosts and shit.”

Tweek shrugged his shoulders. “It’s South Park dude. Craig shoots lasers out of his eyes, you lay eggs, Satan’s one of my best customers. I’m used to it. By the way, I know it won’t be for another few weeks, but **THAT** customer needs another magenta egg for a commission. Called me this morning. Eat your beets dude.”

Clyde groaned and glared at Tweek. “Whoever this bitch is that wants these damn magenta eggs, I swear I want to meet her when her damn commission is done. Eating those pickled beets makes me have super raunchy farts. Token doesn’t complain about it, but he should. They even gross **ME** out.”

Tweek only laughed and nodded. “Oh, I’m sure the commissioner will definitely want to meet you and show off the commission. This should be the last egg.”

“It better be.”

——————————–

Clyde walked out of the shop and began heading to where Linda parked, when one of the other shop’s doors opened and out stepped his father. Clyde stopped, his heart skipping a beat, as Roger Donovan noticed him. The man glared at him before turning around and walking back into his store.

Clyde wrapped his arms around himself and quickly walked past the shoe store, forcing himself to not look inside. He made his way to the vehicle, silently getting inside and sighing deeply.

“I ran into my dad.”

“He still have that damn stick up his ass?”

Clyde turned to look at Linda, his eyes wide. “Mom!”

Linda smirked as she started the car. “I’m an adult Clyde. I’m allowed to curse. I mean it though. He’s the one being childish about all that’s happened to you. Didn’t see you graduate or get married. Won’t acknowledge his grandchildren. Refused to participate in searching for you and just stayed at the shoe store. He’s the reason Steve and Thomas won’t participate in Witch Party Week if he’s there. After that fight they had, it’s a wonder that thing still goes on.”

“Craig’s dad was looking for way out too since Tweek’s dad is there. He just didn’t want to be the only one. Craig told me.”

Clyde sighed and looked out the window, watching the scenery go by as they made their way out of South Park. “He still blames me for mom’s death, is still mad I didn’t get back with Bebe. I don’t think he thinks I deserve children. The more I look back on it, I honestly think when mom died is when he stopped giving a shit about me.”

“Well, it’s his loss. He’s just a bitter old man. You’re a wonderful kid and I’m proud to call you my son. And Clyde? Betsy would definitely be proud of you for all you’ve done.”

———————–

Seeing Clyde’s face steadily growing redder as they shopped in the girl’s clothing section made Linda chuckle as she threw packets of socks and panties in their shopping cart. “You know you’ll have to get used to this. They get bigger and you’ll have to actually **TAKE** them shopping to see if clothes fit.”

“I feel dirty. This is like…taboo for guys to be here.”

“You sound like Token when we had to take care of his cousin Alicia for a few weeks when they were about seven. He actually cried when I dragged him to the girl’s section so she could try on a few dresses. I had to bribe him with McDonald’s on the way home.”

“Well…I know what I’m making Token do the next time we need to shop for clothes. I remember when mom would take me and B-”

Clyde stopped and furrowed his eyebrows, a dull throb in his head forced him to rub at his temple. There had been a name on the tip of his tongue.

Linda looked over and frowned. She put her hand on Clyde’s shoulder. “If you feel really uncomfortable, you could go to the boy section and pick out some shirts and shorts for them for play clothes. I’d rather have them wearing something that will last.”

Clyde nodded as he looked around to find the best way to get to the boy’s section. “Mavi loves space, Zelena loves dinosaurs and dragons, and Lila loves bugs. They’d probably appreciate something other than pastel colors…and…pink. All the pink.”

“Pick out some pajamas with pants while you’re over there. They only have night shirts in this section. We’ll meet in the bedding. Steve wants to get them all twin beds so I was thinking two sets of sheets and pillowcases for each. How does that sound?”

“Awesome mom.”

—————————-

_–After two weeks, Subject is becoming compliant to his condition and the plans set out for him. There have been less outbursts from the Subject and I believe he has now realized a rescue will not arrive. The local police have called off their own search._

_I’ve increased the nutrient solution and hormones due to significant egg growth. Gestation in the womb lasts a month and Subject is on his third week. The large stretch marks on the Subject’s abdomen could not be avoided due to Subject not having the correct body weight for the rapid growth. Future attempts will rectify the mistake once the cloaca heals fully and Subject is able to be given solid food._

_I’ve allowed the Subject the use of the–_

“Daddy? Will you play Splatoon with us? We need a fourth player.”

Clyde looked up from Mephesto’s notes, checking the time on his desk clock, before looking at Mavi in the doorway. “It’s eight. Shouldn’t you girls be in bed? We’ve been over this since you three turned human last week. And you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“Please? Just one match and we promise we’ll go to bed!”

“Alright.”

——————-

After the fourth match and when it was definitely time for the girls to go to bed, Clyde finally forced them to get into the large bed that was acting as a substitute until their new bedroom was ready.

Zelena pulled on Clyde’s shirt before the man could walk away. “Wait daddy. There’s something we wanted to show you. Grandpa found it in the basement when he was cleaning some of the stuff out for our new playroom.”

The girl reached under her pillow and held up an old picture. “You and dad are in the picture, right? And Uncle Tweek? And Uncle Craig? Was Uncle Jimmy actually able to walk at one point? Who are these other people?”

Mavi pointed at part of the picture. “We’ve been wondering all day. Who were The Freedom Pals? We’re you all superheroes?”

Lila pointed at the kid in the bug costume. “Was that one you daddy? You don’t seem to be the mysterious type. Or wear a stupid kite on your back. And grandma showed us pictures of you and dad when you were our age, so you can’t be the fat raccoon.”

Clyde swallowed hard as he shakily took the photo from Zelena, sitting on the bed, as the three moved to see the picture better. He took deep breaths as he willed himself not to cry, looking at how innocent the kids in the picture were.

_“You can’t lay eggs Clyde!”_

_“I would if I could!”_

Token had told him he got rid of all the superhero stuff he could find once Clyde was home and safe. It was because of the game that Mephesto abducted him in the first place. As much as they enjoyed the game for the most part, it was something that was sure to trigger bad memories. Token must have missed the picture, or had hidden it away. It HAD been the only picture of all of them working together as a team before they got tired of playing.

“Th-The black kid in the plastic containers is obviously your dad. Tupperware. Lila, you’re right. I am the kid in the bug costume. I was The Mosquito. Uncle Tweek and Uncle Craig were Wonder Tweek and Super Craig and yes. Their names were lame. Uncle Jimmy was able to walk at one point and he was our speedster, Fastpass.”

Clyde pointed to the kid in the purple outfit. “You will **NOT** believe this, but that’s actually Kenny McCormick. And the kid in the tinfoil is Leo Stotch. They were Mysterion and Professor Chaos.”

Zelena’s eyes grew wide. “You knew the creators of Apple Loo Loo Loo? That’s my favorite show!”

Clyde chuckled and nodded. “The kid with the tools was Stan. His name was Toolshed. The girl in pink was his girlfriend Wendy or Callgirl. The kid wearing the kite is one of dad’s legal partners, Kyle. The Human Kite was his name.”

Mavi gestured with her hands. “Is he the one with all the red bushy hair?”

Clyde nodded. “Yep. The kid in the wheelchair was Timmy. He went by Professor Timothy. He’s your Uncle Jimmy’s best friend, like me and Uncle Craig are. The kid in the yellow shirt and sticking his tongue out was Scott or Captain Diabetes. That was the reason his tongue is out. Horrible lisp.”

Clyde’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the final member, wanting nothing more than to rip him out of the picture. It was his fault they went to the lab, his fault that they had to fight all of Mephesto’s creatures. His fault that he was…

“Eric Cartman. The Coon. That’s the fat raccoon kid. None of us liked him.”

“Then why did you let him play with you?”

He looked over to Lila and ruffled her hair. “We were dumb kids that forgave and forgot easily. This town kind of has that effect.”

There should have been another in the photo. There was a space for him. A kid with dark blonde hair, face half covered in a magenta paper mache bowl.

He looked at Mavi, Zelena, and Lila, feeling a wave of nostalgia as he remembered being in their spot years ago, crowding around his mom with his sis-

“Yeah…we forgot easily.”

—————————

_Harris pounded his fists on the door, wincing as the implant in his back was jarred, sending twitches throughout his body. He growled as he sent one final hit on the door, before angrily walking away in frustration._

_“I just had to come back to this fucking town, didn’t I? There was nothing here for me. A million other stories I could have pursued and this is the one that’s gonna end my career. Probably my life as well. I didn’t even apologize to Adrien before I left.”_

_Harris paced around the room, squeezing himself tighter. “He’s gonna think I just left. Ended our relationship. There’s no reason for him to try and find me. He’ll forget me and move on.”_

Clyde slowed his typing as he felt strong arms snake around him and removed his hands from the keyboard, placing them on top of Token’s. He turned his head, pressing his lips on Token’s.

“Sounds interesting.”

“You’re not supposed to read my first draft. This part’s gonna get a rewrite.”

Token hugged Clyde tighter as he re-read the words on the screen. “But it’s how you felt, wasn’t it? That I would forget you.”

Clyde closed his eyes and squeezed Token’s hands. “That’s what happens in this town. People forget. People disappear or die and people forget them. Like they never existed. That’s not normal Token. No one remembers Bradley Biggle. Or Pip. Chef. Why does Mrs. Cartman use the title like she’s married? Where is Mr. Cartman?”

Clyde opened his desk drawer and pulled out the photo the girls had given him. “The girls said your dad found this in the basement. Bradley should be in the photo. There’s a spot for him. I remember him being there. Would…would that have happened to me if I was never found? Just an empty spot where I should have been? I remember them Token. Bits and pieces of the forgotten. Because I was almost one myself.”

Token took the photo and sucked in a breath. “Shit. I thought I got rid of everything. I’m so-”

“I had a sister.”

A tear leaked out of his eye, hitting his arm, sliding to Token’s arm underneath. “I had a sister but I don’t remember her. Just…that I had one. After Mephesto told me that people forgot and weeks kept going by, I began to believe it. There’s at least one person that remembers and I had hoped…you weren’t the one to remember me. I didn’t want you to suffer on the fact I never was found and go on with your life.”

Token kissed Clyde’s cheek. “You never told me any of this.”

“I was afraid Token. When I found my phone and called you, I was so afraid you wouldn’t remember me. I debated calling Craig instead, but…I just had to hear your voice. And when you answered with my name…”

“I’d never forget you Clyde. Never. I meant what I said when I gave you that ring months later. I had that ring basically burning a hole in my pocket since before we had graduated.”

Token shifted his left hand, entwining his fingers in Clyde’s, and lifted their hands up. Their wedding rings glinted in the light of Clyde’s desk lamp. “I would have never given up hope on finding you. Even if we had to search the entire state, the entire country, I would have never given up. I love you.”

Clyde brought their hands to rest on his heart. “You don’t know how much this ring means to me Token. How much I hated myself that I wasn’t the same person I was before what happened. I was so scared you’d change your mind about being with me. But this ring, when you gave it to me…it was a lifeline. A promise. And I knew that no matter what happened, we’d be there for each other. I love you too.”

Token looked at the photo he had laid on the desk. “Do you want me to get rid of this picture? Since it-”

Clyde shook his head. “It was a fun and happy time for us. One of the rare times we actually got along with those assholes. And we don’t have many pictures of us as a group. I think we should frame it.”

—————————-

Clyde slipped out of the house before anyone was awake and hurried to main street. He knew the shoe store was already open from the fact his father hadn’t changed the schedule in years. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

“Hi! Welcome to…Clyde.”

Clyde swallowed hard as he stared at his dad’s angered face. “Dad. I…I want to-”

“No loitering. If you’re not here to buy something, get out.”

Clyde closed his eyes and walked to the back of the store, picking out what he needed, and came back to the register. He placed the three shoe boxes on the counter. “The girls are turning five today. We’re having a party for them if you want to co-”

“I’m busy. It’s Saturday and my biggest day for sales. You know that.”

“Yeah…I know. Sorry. I knew this was a bad idea. Just…wanted to…”

“Thirty two fifty.”

Clyde handed the man his credit card and stayed silent for the rest of the transaction. Roger bagged the shoes and thrust the bag at Clyde. The brunette sighed and took the bag, pausing before he opened the door.

“Can…Can I at least ask you one question?”

His dad glared at him from behind the counter. “What? Make it quick. I’ve got to restock what you bought.”

“What was her name? My sister? I remember her but not her na-”

His shoulders were grabbed and his back hit the wall. Clyde gasped and looked into his father’s wide eyes.

“What did you say?! Clyde? Please tell me you…you’re not joking? That you remember…Bonnie?”

Clyde could see tears prick at his father’s eyes and his own felt like they were tearing up. “B-Bits and pieces. Like flashbacks or dreams. I knew I had one, but couldn’t remember much else. I had hoped…you…”

Roger let go, turning around and wiping his eyes with his fingers. “When? When did you start remembering?”

“Dad?”

“There’s no way you could remember. No one ever does. No pictures, none of her friends, no one remembered her. Not even you. No one except me and your mother. When did you start remembering?”

Clyde hugged himself up, staring down at the floor. “It…was something Mephesto said…when I was… He said that people forget when someone disappears or dies. Only a few remember, at least one. I guess…since I felt that I almost had that fate, that I began to remember the others. The forgotten. The girls… They…they began to remind me of her. Of…Bonnie?”

Roger leaned against the counter. “Clyde…I’m…I’m so sorry. You won’t forgive me, but…I’m so sorry. You were the only thing I had left and I…”

Clyde put his hand on his dad’s shoulder. “Dad? Whatever it is…”

“We had that fight and I kept looking back on it and I hated myself that I told you to quit college. But I felt ashamed to apologize without seeing you in person and I missed your graduation because I didn’t think I was welcome. I didn’t even know you were home until you went missing.”

Roger looked up, hurt in his eyes. “I was scared. I was scared to join the search for you. I didn’t want a repeat of what happened with Bonnie. She took a walk in the woods near Stark’s Pond and we searched for weeks but never found her. And then…then the memories began to disappear. You stopped crying for her. Didn’t ask about her. I asked you one day and you had no idea who or what I was talking about.”

Choking back a sob, the man pulled his wallet out, flipping it open to reveal a picture of him, Clyde, and Betsy. Upon further noticing, it seemed there was an empty space.

Clyde pointed to the blank spot. “She was there, wasn’t she?”

Roger nodded. “Pictures of her went missing. Photos of all of us…she wasn’t there anymore. Any record of her just vanished. And right before your mom… she mentioned your sister and you didn’t bat an eye. Like you didn’t even acknowledge what she said. So when you went missing…”

Clyde glanced at the door and quickly walked to it, flipping the lock and open sign. “You were scared you’d be the only one to remember me.”

“You’re all I had left Clyde. And I messed that chance up. The grief from losing them was at the front of my mind and I failed in being a good parent to you. You had your friends, you had Token and his family, especially after you were found. And now you have your own. You didn’t need me. You don’t need me now. That’s why I distanced myself. Cut you off. Because I didn’t deserve you. Especially after writing you off as just a bitter memory. I don’t deserve to be a part of that.”

“I thought… I thought you pushed me and the girls away because you were disgusted by what happened. By me and them not being…normal. That…I didn’t do what you said in college and were mad.”

“Clyde, I would NEVER be disgusted by what you are. I’m disgusted that Mephesto did this to you, but never you. Never them. I love you son.”

Clyde pulled the man into a tight hug. “I want you to be a part of my life. I want my dad back. I want my girls to know their grandfather. It hurts that you’re only a few doors away from Tweek’s store when he babysits, but they can’t see you. Especially now. Especially now that they’re human.”

“Wait? What? Human? But I thought they were…furry orb things? I mean…I know I’ve kept my distance, but I’ve seen them… How?”

Clyde let his father go and nodded. “Happened about a week ago. Genetic mutation or something. Mephesto’s notes explain it. Why do you think I’m buying human kid shoes?”

“I…honestly wasn’t paying attention.”

“We forgot to get them some decent tennis shoes when we got them clothes.”

“I made you pay for them. I can cancel-”

Clyde shook his head. “Dad, I have the money. You **KNOW** I do. And this is your business. You have to make money.”

“They’re my granddaughters. I need to do something for them. What time’s the party?”

“Two. But Dad, this is your biggest day in sales. You-”

Roger smiled softly as he squeezed Clyde’s shoulder. “I think seeing my granddaughters turn five is more important than a day of sales. Especially since I have five years to catch up on, with them and you.”

“It wasn’t too exciting. Up until the night they turned human, they were still digging and eating out of the trash if we didn’t tie down the cans. As for me, mom would be soooo proud. I leave the toilet seat down since I have to sit to pee now. She’s probably laughing at me for the irony.”

Roger shook his head and smiled. “I admit she was way too harsh on you for that, almost like she was a different person altogether. I can guarantee you that if what God said was true and everyone except the Mormons went to Hell, she’s probably made a deal with Satan to torture Mephesto herself for what he did to you. You were her baby.”

—————————————-

_“Why did you pick me?”_

_Mephesto stopped checking the IV and looked over to Clyde. “What do you mean boy?”_

_It felt like it took all his energy to look at the old scientist. “Why did you pick me for…this? Everyone else had better pretend powers than I did. Well…I think Kenny’s were real, but seriously. Why me?”_

_Mephesto chuckled. “I have plans for the others. Yours was just the easiest to execute with my knowledge and equipment. I’m still experimenting on combining human DNA with insect. You’ll most likely have to have a few more surgeries, but I think I’ll be able to give you most of your bug powers.”_

_“I don’t **WANT** them. I was ten and it was a game.”_

_“Of course you want them. Game or not, you were too enthusiastic about them to not want them.”_

Having the girls going to school for most of the day gave Clyde the extra time to begin working on his horror crime novel full time. Working on the novel during the day instead of the late hours he had been working improved made him realize just how bad he had got in regards to his own health.

His eyes didn’t feel strained as much and he didn’t have to resort to his reading glasses as much as he read notes and documents in the natural sunlight instead of artificial light the room and table lamp gave.

Clyde had created a small routine for himself at home, incorporating also working on the gym equipment or reading other material for research when he got writer’s block. He felt more refreshed when everyone got home for the day, able to converse better and had more energy for Mavi, Zelena, and Lila, especially now that they were human.

He began to sleep better at night and forced himself to stay in bed and fall back asleep when he did have the steadily decreasing nightmare. Since beginning to work on the novel full time, it seemed like the pent up fear and anxiety he had felt constantly in five years was starting to unravel.

Clyde assured his publisher that he was still working on his children’s books as he handed her the finished draft in order for her to look over. A week later, his publisher called him to her office, telling him his book was definitely getting published, admitting she had read the draft twice.

The Experiments was an instant success. It was a book sorely needed in the market, especially with the themes and characters involved. It was a big hit with the LGBT community and, of course women, once they saw the young and handsome author of the book online and in magazines. Only those close to Clyde knew the actual characters were avatars for themselves, with only names and a few quirks changed. The most important detail of the book, one that Clyde had spent the most time researching, was including every person that had been forgotten in South Park in the book as characters.

—————————————-

“Clyde, you look constipated.”

“There’s a woman out there with a shirt cut so low, I’m positive she’s gonna ask me to sign her boobs.”

Tweek laughed and shook his head. “You know…not even ten years ago, you’d be all for that.”

“Ten years ago, I thought I’d be teaching English to elementary kids and eating lunch at the teacher’s table with Craig, married to Bebe, and her being the one to birth our kids. I’m now an author, married to Token, and have questionable children.”

“Fair point. Thanks for doing this by the way.”

Clyde smiled as he flexed his hand. “I told you Tweek when you first started doing my art for my books, your store is the only store to get personal book signing events. Dad texted me and he’s loving the fact so many women are in town. They are going shoe crazy.”

“Token get that one bitch sorted?”

The two looked up to see Craig leaning against the doorframe. “By the way, we got a pretty long line. Hope you’re ready for this Clyde.”

“My hand hurts already from anticipation. And yeah, he did. Even without going into all the details, I still have significant scarring from everything that we pass off as completely different injuries. My bad stretch marks are from being real chunky and binge eating when we were in school.”

Craig shook his head. “Of all the nerve trying to tell a married man who’s a lawyer that his husband was cheating on him. With pictures even! Pictures Clyde!”

“Token kept them and brought them home to show me. We laughed for several hours about it. I mean, I’m a lot healthier than I’ve ever really been, but this poor fucker that was “me” had a fucking six pack! The only six pack I’ve ever had was that shitty beer we drank that one time in high school and soda. Kyle knows now. About everything.”

Tweek raised his eyebrows. “Really? How did he find out?”

“Token told him after they finally got that woman kicked out of the office. Kyle asked him if maybe the woman wasn’t lying since she claimed it was during the time I went missing. You know how Token gets when that time is mentioned.”

Tweek whistled. “Hoo boy. Kyle still have use of all his limbs?”

Clyde nodded. “It wasn’t that bad. Token and I talked about if any of the group that went to the lab ended up finding out or hear rumors or we let slip about it, that we tell them. And Kyle’s honestly the only one that would understand fully about the repercussions of Mephesto’s experiments. His cousin’s still not fully normal himself.”

—————————–

The day was winding down and the signing had gone well, even though there were several women looking like they wanted to pounce on Clyde and ravish him, despite the fact that he was, in fact, gay (to their knowledge) and married. Clyde was right in having to sign the woman’s breasts that he had pointed out, her sickly perfume nearly making him nearly pass out and having to take a ten minute break.

There were only a few more people in line, Tweek setting a cutoff limit and locking the door to his store at a certain time so they wouldn’t be there all day. Clyde still wanted time to play with the girls before they had to go to bed.

Clyde was about to sign the last book to really look up, so hearing her voice froze him in place.

“Hello Clyde. It’s been a while.”

He quickly looked up to stare at the blonde haired woman. “Bebe.”

Bebe hadn’t changed at all in the seven years since they last really saw each other. Of course, Clyde could really say the same thing about himself since he looked normal. Bebe was dressed in blander clothes than what she had normally wore. She looked more like a teacher than anything.

“How have you been?”

Clyde signed her book, making sure to sign his hyphenated last name in a bigger flourish than he had with the possibly five hundred copies he had done beforehand. “Good. I’m an author. Pretty popular I guess. You’d think the women knowing I’m gay and married would kind of…deter them from acting like crushing schoolgirls.”

“Ouch Donovan. That stung a bit.”

“Donovan-Black.”

Bebe took her book, clutching it to her chest. “Sorry Clyde. That…that was rude of me. How is Token by the way? I haven’t really kept in touch with anyone since college. Especially after being such a bitch.”

“He’s good. Great husband and father to our children. And you weren’t a bitch Bebe. I just couldn’t-”

Bebe shook her head and sighed. “Clyde, don’t sugarcoat it. I _**WAS**_ a bitch. I don’t know what…what happened, why I acted like that. But I fully know I was a bitch to you. I treated you like shit when you didn’t deserve it. You were the best boyfriend I ever had and I took that for granted. I’m back in town for my new job and saw this signing thing and I do enjoy your books and I know you can’t forgive me, but I just wanted to say I’m sorry for what I did.”

Clyde took a deep breath. “It hurt Bebe. It hurt that everything happened the way it did…but… I accept your apology.”

“What? No, Clyde. You don’t-”

Clyde stood up and smiled. “There has been a lot of changes in my life that I couldn’t control but I’m slowly starting to. I know you don’t want me to forgive you, but there was a conversation that Token and I had. Nichole and I had it too. You weren’t you back then. I know we grow up and change and we’ve all gone through a lot of changes. You hurt me but that only led to what I have now. And I love my life. Even though it’s been rough for a bit, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Clyde…”

“Do you wanna start over as friends?”

Bebe smiled. “I’d like that. Thank you.”

“Daddy!”

Clyde was nearly knocked off his feet as three girls barreled into him. “H-Hi girls. Uncle Tweek let you in? Have fun at your granddad’s?”

Lila nodded her head excitedly. “We made a fort with all the shoeboxes in the back room! It was- Miss Stevens!”

The girls all let go of Clyde and turned to look at Bebe. Mavi pointed to the woman. “Daddy! Miss Stevens is the new teacher we were telling you and dad about. She’s like super smart and gives us harder worksheets since she knows we’re smarter than the other kids.”

Zelena nodded. “She’s so much better than Mr. York. He was dumb and stupid looking. And a…the P word.”

Clyde chuckled. “It’s pedophile but don’t go around saying that.”

Zelena rolled her eyes. “I _**KNOW**_ daddy.”

Bebe chuckled as she looked at the three girls and Clyde. “I…honestly didn’t realize that these were your children Clyde. They look just like both of you now that I see it. Surrogate?”

“Well…”

“But…no…that wouldn’t explain how all three of them look like both you and Token. I mean medical science isn’t _**THAT**_ good yet.”

Clyde looked at his girls and then over to Tweek and Craig, who were cleaning up the store, before looking back over to Bebe. “Well…it’s a long story. A bit twisted and so very South Park in nature…but I trust you. Especially since the girls like you. If they didn’t, it would be another story.”

———————————————-

“It’s about damn time I get to see this commission.”

Tweek chuckled as he let Clyde to his workshop. “You’ll love it Clyde.”

“I’d better. I’m already pissed off that the commissioner wanted to pick it up on Token’s and my fifth anniversary. I’ve got too much shit to do before he gets home.”

The commission was on Tweek’s worktable, covered by a black piece of fabric. Tweek walked over to it and picked up the corner. “You ready?”

“Yes Tweek.”

Tweek smiled as he pulled off the cloth, showing what he had spent months creating.

Clyde’s eyes widened as he stepped forward, his eyes darting to each of the six magenta eggs. “No…no fucking way.”

Each egg was a diorama, detailing bits of his and Token’s life. The three eggs in the middle of the collection were decorated on the outside with bits of blue, green, and purple shell, Clyde already knowing and recognizing they were bits of the original eggs he laid. Inside each was the girls as they were in their furry orb form, their favorite interests surrounding them. The two eggs on the side were pictures of Token and Clyde respectively, tiny bits of their lives and work nestled in the inside.

The last egg wasn’t a diorama, but instead was intricately carved with the vows Token and Clyde made on their wedding day. The picture in the middle was of him, Token, and the girls as human, taken by Craig during the girls’s fifth birthday party.

Tears began to well up in Clyde’s eyes. “Tweek. This is… Oh my god dude.”

“I guess you want to meet the “bitch” that wanted the eggs.”

Clyde turned around to find Token smiling as he leaned against the wall.

“Token…”

Token walked toward him and bumped their foreheads together before placing a kiss on Clyde’s lips. “I thought it would be a fitting present. Happy Anniversary Clyde. I love you.”

Clyde pulled him into a hug. “You’d better since you had to smell my rancid farts for those eggs. You’re getting your present later. Happy Anniversary and I love you too.”

“Does it involve a certain…egghole?”

“You don’t want me calling it that.”

Token smirked as he squeezed Clyde’s ass. “I’ll let you call it that tonight.”

“You’re gonna regret it.”

“With you? Nothing’s _**EVER**_ a regret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me: riddlepanda.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Forget Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063100) by [Bryellii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryellii/pseuds/Bryellii)




End file.
